


five card draw

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [94]
Category: Bandom, Disney RPF, Doctor Who, Skippy - Fandom
Genre: M/M, companion!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Poker with The Academy Is...boys and Companion!Kevin and Companion!Spencer >:D</p>
            </blockquote>





	five card draw

Mike wasn't sure how they acquired Spencer - there was some vague comment about Brendon needing to lysol the entire bus before Spencer would return, and Mike hadn't been bold enough to press for details. But then Michael Guy had pointed out that six was a great number for stud poker, and the next thing Mike knew, he was settling in next to Kevin as the Butcher shuffled the cards.

"Let's not play strip poker, out of respect for our poor innocent visitors," William declared magnanimously.

Mike saw Kevin and Spencer share a quick glance before looking to him. Mike took his cue. "Oh, lets," he said, grinning as the catcalls started up.

"No," Kevin corrected Sisky's particularly unsubtle comment as he scooped his opening chits towards him. "There's no novelty for Mike in seeing me naked now."

That shut the rest of his band up. Mike fanned open his cards and used them to hide his grin.

Spence and Kevin mostly went easy on him; he ended up naked to the waist and sockless, but kept his jeans on. The rest of his band wasn't so fortunately. Butcher was an early casualty; Sisky was down to his tighty whiteys almost as fast before he had to shimmy out of them and throw them onto the pile.

William held out, but all too soon he was sitting, naked and goose-pimpled, trying not to cross his arms and failing miserably.

Spencer and Kevin hadn't lost so much as a scarf.

"All or nothing," William declared recklessly.

Mike chuckled. "You're got plenty of nothing, but not much all to bet."

"Yes he does," Kevin said, sweetly enough that alarm bells started ringing in Mike's ears. "If any of you win the next hand, Spencer and I will strip. If we-" he pointed to Mike, then Spencer, then himself. "Win, we get to take your clothes."

"Don't do it," Butcher warned, showing remarkable self-preservation.

William scowled. "You strip, and all three of you make a show of it."

"Deal," Spencer agreed.

Sisky groaned. "Bill!"

"Shut up," William said briskly. "It's four versus three, the odds are on our side."

A royal flush and a full house later, Mike scampered off the bus after Kevin and Spence, holding an armful of shoes as the rest of his band hurled abuse. "You realize they'll put a frog in our bunk or something," he told Kevin.

Kevin shrugged and leaned up to kiss the tip of Mike's nose. "We'll launder them before we give them back."

"The gift that keeps on giving," Spencer said as sniffed his armful of clothes and made a face.


End file.
